Superhuman
Super-human, also called meta-human, is a state in which a normal human being develops abilities beyond the capabilities of a human. 'History of Superhumans' Currently all superhuman researchers have for the history of superhumans is simply rumors or speculation To the general public, superhumans are a very recent phenomena. 'Similarities' To date, all tested superhumans are sterile. All superhumans have one of two newly discovered blood types, BR+ or BR-. Oddly there also appears to be no restrictions regarding blood transfusions between superhumans. The blood also only seems to change once an individuals superhuman powers develop. These appear to be the only static variables between individuals. 'Possible Causes' Birth: 'To date only 1 known case of a human being born with superpowers has been recorded, that of Inferno. '"Battery Effect": 'More of a hypothesis than fact. This argues that within all, or a certain number of, humans lies an inactive strand of DNA. Once this strand is activated through trauma, adrenaline, or energy the person will develop superhuman abilities. '''Puberty: '''Some develop their abilities naturally during puberty. '''Magic: '''Some believe that some superhumans received their powers through magical means. '''Science: '''Others argue that all superhumans are the result of genetic experimentation, such as Kodiak. There are thousands of other hypotheses and theories as to how and why superhumans developed their abilities. 'Frequency Exact statistics are unknown, though it seems to be split mostly evenly between biological sexes. There also seems to be no correlation between superhuman powers and race or sexual orientation. 'Speculated Historical Figures' The following are just some of the historical, or near historical, figures who are believed to have been superhumans. Since the Invasion, the number has risen into the thousands. These 6 are the ones who many believe the most likely to have been superhuman. *'Jesus of Nazareth: '''The basis for the Biblical figure of the same name. He is speculated to have had the ability to heal others. *'Guan Yu: A Three Kingdoms era general serving the warlord, and his sworn brother, Liu Bei. *'''Albert Einstein: A German born theoretical physicist. Most known for developing the theory of relativity. *'Miyamoto Musashi: ' A master swordsman from the Sengoku period. *'Oda Nobunaga: '''A daimyo of the Sengoku period, he was nicknamed "The Demon King". *'Pheidippides: The Greek messenger who ran from Marathon to Athens. Largely believed to have had superhuman speed or stamina. Additionally here is a list of 12 other historical figures likely to be superhuman, but with less evidence to support these claims; Lu Bu, Zhang Fei, Dian Wei, Zhuge Liang, Leonardo da Vinci, Grigori Rasputin, William Wallace, Elizabeth Bathory, Vlad the Impaler, Sanada Yukimura, Spartacus, and Edward Thatch a.k.a Blackbeard. For reasons unknown, the Russian government refuses to reveal any information regarding Grigori Rasputin. Note 1: Figures such as Achilles, Ragnar Lodbrok, Beowulf, King Arthur and his Knights, Hua Mulan, Sun Ren, Heracles, and Jason (of the Argonauts) are not included due to lack of substantial historical evidence of their existence. However the case of Sun Ren is simply due to lack of evidence of her life and exploits, her historicity is not in question. Note 2: Many scholars believe that many figures of myth, including Gods, were superhumans of their time. '''Notes and Trivia *The hyphen in super-human and meta-human is entirely optional. *Several derogatory terms for superhumans include, capes, freaks, and mutants. *Shortly following the appearance of the heroes during the Invasion, many people subjected their bodies through arduous torture or pain in the hopes of activating their own super powers. Category:Lore